Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 202
Released March 30, 2012 Changelog General Fixes *Fixed bug where certain models may not successfully load after a map change (caused Marines to be invisible) *Placing hives is now more reliable *Fixed a bug where upgrading a structure would cause any tech that depends on that structure not be available anymore (upgrading robotics factory allows now sentries) *Fixed a bug where you could research an upgrade at the robotics factory during creating an ARC/MAC, which resulted in losing that specific upgrade *Adjusted Catalyst tooltip to match actual duration of 5 seconds *Fixed bug where player health would sometimes display as 0 even when the player is still alive *Fixed a bug where players would reach insane speed when climbing up ladders *Fixed a bug where enemy players would see the research status of structures *The Marine will not be taken out of sprint mode as often while strafing *Fixed bug allowing the Marine to see through the top of ceilings in some cases *Fixed a bug where wall jumps + leap could result in insane (~24) speeds very quickly *Fixed bug allowing the player to jump in cases where there was not enough space above *Fixed a bug where the score popup becomes yellow for marines when fading out *Fixed bug where umbra effect would stay forever on screen *100% of resource cost was being given back upon recycle instead of the intended 70% *Fixed a bug where you lose all upgrades when de-evolving an upgrade and selecting a new one *Fixed a bug were lerk was not automatically switching to spikes when the 2nd hive got destroyed *Phase gates take now always damage from Bile Bomb *Fixed bug where grenades and spit did not show a hit indication at the crosshair *Aliens can no longer use ladders *Marine weapon hit effects are now properly predicted on the Client *Fixed bug where view zone particle effects would not always be visible *Fixed bug where you could research a new MAC when the robotics factory is open, which resulted in no MAC being constructed but *resources being taken *The main menu will close now when you press escape and are connected to a server *Fixed bug where prototype lab buymenu won't close when you hit escape *Ignored geometry in the CollisionGroup for Commander selection and building *Fixed UI layout issues in LaunchPad Features *Added material system *Added improved Nanoshield effect *Added improved structure build effect *Added Victory/Defeat banner displayed upon game completion General Changes *Friendly units under attack will not appear red anymore but fade in and out on the minimap *The crosshair UI only displays when the player is playing (not before the game has started or after the game has finished) *Removed 0.25 delay in which wall walking is disabled after a jump (not needed anymore) *Changed wall jump timing, you get now a higher boost the faster you jump off walls Improvements *Power point health circles are now displayed vertically *Adjusted chat fonts and colors *Commander voice chat name and icon appear now in a different color *The research bar above structures will only be visible when you aim at it *Improved appearance of the flamethrower effect a bit Balance *Reduced Lerk bile bomb cost from 50 to 35 so he's not waiting so much *Bumped up alien spawn threshold and emergency spawn timing (4+ dead players instead of 3 and 7 seconds instead of 5) *Gore will not do puncture damage anymore, which means it does now equal damage to both structures and players *Reduce smash damage to 100 (down from 300) *Reduced gore stun time to 1 second (down from 2) *Smash will now also harm players, but without the structural damage and without knockdown *Increased stomp stun duration from 1.5 seconds to 2 seconds SDK *Changed the Editor to use the same rendering system as the game *Added an option to set the far plane clipping distance for 3D viewports in the Editor category:Patches